


darts of pleasure

by gunk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, at least one of them comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Uldren and Cayde havegotto stop meeting like this.





	darts of pleasure

“Uh-uh, do  _ not _ give me that face.”

The second that Cayde-6 could manage to pull himself away from the crowd, he had done so with prejudice. For the duration of the entire meeting, for the entire charade of diplomacy that he had spent trying not to scream expletives at the infuriatingly stubborn Awoken party, Uldren had been antagonizing Cayde in his own, just as frustrating way. An hour of politer-than-was-deserved arguments, of dancing like a monkey for Mara while Uldren was making that fucking face at him from across the room- it was almost too much to handle.

“What face?”

With a flourish, Uldren raised his hands, as if daring Cayde to find some hidden meaning there. He cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching back up into a smug smile.

“There, there- that one!” Cayde pointed, nearly shouting, before simmering himself down to a whisper and a more subdued motion. “You know exactly what you’re doing, and I am  _ not _ giving in. Not this time.”

Behind them, the throng of people fleeing the debate hall had begun to slow down, and so they could both be more brash. Uldren placed one hand onto Cayde’s chest, daring him again, daring the EXO to admit just how much this was getting to him. He bore his teeth as if about to bite, and then in another flourishing movement, Uldren twisted Cayde’s shirt tightly around his fist. Cayde didn’t object to being pulled forwards- not physically, at least.

“Oh, no. Hell no.”

“We could stop at any time, Cayde,” Uldren didn’t look into his eyes as he spoke. He was playing up that  _ voice _ \- the one that he knew got to Cayde, the one that dripped of so obviously feigned innocence that it was nearly an insult. “Would you like that?”

Hardly a single inch separated them. They could feel the warmth emanating off of either of their bodies, hearing the respective biological and bio-mechanical in-and-outs of their breathing. For a long moment, both of them were unwilling to move, and especially to talk no, they had both learned their lesson there. An open mouth might as well have been a big, fat target painted on your face, especially when they were this close together. Uldren released Cayde’s shirt, and he sprung back to attention.

To an outsider, it could have looked like a particularly heated argument. A completely platonic, politically-rather-than-sexually charged argument. Right, that worked- maybe they were yelling at each other about trade deals, or something.

“Lost in thought?”

“You are? Hah, seems pretty weird to admit that, but ok.”

Uldren rolled his eyes. This entire interaction had become painfully scripted, after months of little clandestine ‘arguments’ like this. However it came, whenever it came, it was inevitable that Cayde would throw up at least one ‘I know you are, but what am I?’ while he had Uldren pinned, when he still felt confident enough not to worry about everything that came out of his mouth. Uldren would then take a step back, flattening himself against the wall even more, and he would beg Cayde without words to take the next step for him.

Just like always, Cayde had an ace up his sleeve- and not his literal Ace. Well, he had that up there, too, but Uldren wasn’t quite kinky enough to call for  _ that _ getting involved. No, instead, as Uldren’s patience wore thin and his body screamed for more, as his own teasing nature got the better of him, Cayde could just stand there and  **_wait_ ** . Uldren would torture himself with thoughts about what Cayde might do differently this time, of what he might do the same as always, of everything he wished and wanted to happen, until he was so worked up that he was shaking.

Cayde watched it unfold with a smirk, and only when Uldren’s breath was beginning to hitch in his chest did Cayde speak again,

“I’m sorry, baby, am I getting you too hot to think?”

His voice was breathless, hissing mechanically as one of his hands stroked the shaved side of Uldren’s hair. Cayde’s other hand went to rest on the wall beside Uldren’s head, with the Cayde using all three inches of height difference that he had to try and make it seem imposing.

“Right here.”

Cayde snapped his head back, his hands instantly going limp.

“I- huh?”

Uldren scoffed. “I won’t repeat that!”

“Ok, it’s just, uh,” Cayde cleared his throat, repositioning his hands to try and keep the mood. “We’re in  _ public _ . Y’know, with people around-”

“I. Know. That!”

“Whoa. Huh.”

Uldren reached out to pull Cayde closer again, this time smashing their bodies together. He hissed in Cayde’s face,

“No one that I care about is around to see this. Can you say the same, Cayde?”

“Uh, no, because I have friends. But!” Cayde couldn’t pull back fast enough to avoid Uldren smacking him, only half-playfully. “Hey, I said but!  _ But _ , I’m thinking it over, and I’ve decided that that’s  _ super _ hot.”

This time, Cayde earned a chuckle rather than another scoff. Uldren pushed his hips back against Cayde’s, imperceptible to the crowd and yet unspeakably significant to the two of them. Uldren was practically trembling against Cayde already, but they both knew that if they kept this particular pose up- one of them leaned over the other, hips pressed together-  _ someone _ out there was bound to be eagle-eyed enough to notice what they were up to. Cayde hadn’t exactly been kidding, either; he stood to lose a lot more on this than Uldren did, and so, he figured, he got to call the shots here.

“Move a little.”

“ _ Mmh _ .”

Cayde lifted both of his arms, deliberately grinding against Uldren’s hips as he moved as Cayde instructed him to. He was back up against the wall, but much more casually- it looked more like an actual heated argument, rather than two...whatever they were willing to call themselves today, about to fuck in an alley outside of a policy meeting. Cayde lacked lips that could have properly kissed Uldren, but the little nuzzle that he gave him as he cosied up to his side probably counted. Probably.

“So, crazy meeting, huh?”

Obnoxiously loud, just as Cayde did best. He started with his arms crossed, leaning next to Uldren, before pushing himself back off of the wall to stand sort of halfway in front of him. It felt not unlike some kind of odd mating dance.

“I’m not much in the mood for conversation.”

Again, Cayde stood to lose a lot more from this than Uldren did, and he was beginning to falter. Hardly anyone would have cared if he’d been caught doing this- or, rather, hardly anyone that he gave a shit about- and so this odd dance of crossed and uncrossed arms, of Cayde flitting around like a jolt of pure manic energy, was failing to grab and hold onto his attention. Finally, though, Cayde pulled the second Ace from his sleeve.

“See, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Cayde lowered the gun to just before the hem of Uldren’s pants; it became evident, then, just what he was planning. “Ikora doesn’t let me keep this thing loaded when I’m around you. I think she’s worried that I’ll end up going off too soon. Without a  _ warning _ .”

Cayde’s fingers splayed against the gun, and it tapped once at Uldren’s crotch. It was heavy. Blunt, heavy, and thick, though Uldren knew that he wouldn’t be needing that last bit. Another day, maybe, but not  _ here _ . Cayde kept up his rambling, 

“When I’m around you, all I can think about is when I get to pull this baby out and take her for a spin,”

The butt of the gun rubbed against Uldren; He shuddered and bit back a moan.

“She’s practically bursting to come out. You just work me up so  _ hard _ , you know? God, being around you’s infuriating. A real test of willpower.”

The Ace of Spades tapped once, hard. It was far from all that he needed, and Uldren knew that Cayde knew that- but, alongside that, Uldren that that  _ Cayde _ needed more, too. He couldn’t get himself off just from rubbing and smacking Uldren’s dick with his gun, as much as he was sure that the EXO hoped he could. They kept that up, more absent-minded horny chatter from Cayde filling the space between them, until the crowd had finally thinned out enough for Cayde’s liking.

He again pressed one hand above Uldren’s head, and when he leaned in to speak once more, it was in a growled whisper,

“Not a sound. Ok?”

“Alright.”

Finger-guns from the hand not literally holding a gun, and Cayde began to take his next move. He sheathed the Ace of Spades and took a step closer to Uldren. They were both as silent as they could be, save for their ragged breathing, but Uldren had to bite back a whine when Cayde slipped his now-free hand down the front of Uldren’s pants.

“Shh, shh, hey! Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” It was an odd, strangled stage whisper, but quiet enough for Cayde not to scold him again. He kept going.

“Good. Good, you’re doin’ good.”

Uldren was wet enough that he’d already soaked through his boxers, and Cayde could feel his swollen cock twitching with a building orgasm. Two of Cayde’s fingers pinched it on either side, rolling it a little, but Uldren was able to more-successfully stop his whine this time.

“Can I go in?”

Uldren nodded, and Cayde moaned into his ear. Beneath Uldren’s dick, where he was already so desperately wet and practically begging for a release, Cayde gathered a bit of his pre-cum up before plunging one finger into him. It was enough to move without hurting Uldren, but still not enough that he felt comfortable moving too fast. His Awoken not-quite-rival shuddered against him, his thighs clenching tight around Cayde’s hand.

“More,  _ now _ .”

Cayde tsk’d. “Ok, needy.”

Even with Cayde deliberately picking up the pace a bit, he wasn’t fast enough for Uldren, and he’d hardly managed to slide another finger in before he felt a rush of wetness against his hand. Cayde chuckled; Uldren scowled. He ground himself against Cayde’s hand, daring him- begging him- to keep going in spite of his early release. Cayde was happy to oblige. Another finger went in, with a fourth going to rub his cock once more, but it hardly mattered  _ what _ Cayde was doing so much that he  **_kept doing it_ ** .

“Cayde-6?”

“Oh, fuck!”

The voice was far enough away that he had time to pull out his hand, immediately doing what his shocked brain thought was best- shoving it directly into Uldren’s mouth. Uldren, perhaps more than equally shocked, sucked on them as best as he could, before his senses came back to him and he spat them out.

“I gotta go!”

Cayde turned to see who was calling him, and saw Ikora quickly cresting the horizon. Still pressed against the wall but now re-zipping his pants, Uldren gave a dark chuckle, and then patted Cayde on the shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but Cayde was already cutting him off again,

“You owe me for next time!”

“ _Mm-hmm_ , sure I do.”

Cayde hadn’t heard the little quip before he’d started to run off, but he had heard enough of them by now that he could imagine it. At the liaison point where the Vanguard met before boarding their respective jump-ships, Cayde still felt flushed and frustrated, now practically trembling in his own right. Zavala gave Cayde a knowing look, and a firm pat on the shoulder.

“Has Uldren gotten to you again?”

“Uh, sure. Sure, let’s put it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i referred to uldren's genitals as a dick/cock but he is dfab!


End file.
